


When we met.

by FullmetalKarneval13



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: First Meeting, Fluff, M/M, Slight Panic Attack, but i hope you like it, idk how to tag properly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 01:34:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10205894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullmetalKarneval13/pseuds/FullmetalKarneval13
Summary: Twelve year old Yuuri gets to meet his idol.(Basically what I think would happen if Yuuri and Viktor met when they were younger)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Second fic. I don't know what inspired this, it just kinda hit me over the head like a brick, now here it is. I hope you enjoy, and bless long hair Vitya.

Twelve year old Yuuri stood before the doors of the stadium where they were holding the Grand Prix. When Yuuri's parents showed him the tickets, he thought he would combust right there in front of all the guests at the onsen. Now standing in front of the stadium he still couldn't believe it. His mother pulled on his arm, smiling at his wide eyes. "Come Yuuri, we have to find our seats." He followed Hiroko through the throng of people, making sure to keep up with his mothers pace. But his eyes were everywhere, taking everything in.Usually he didn't like being in the middle of this many people, but right now the excitement must be on high because the only thing he kept in the front of his mind was that he would get to see his idol ice skate.

Viktor Nikiforov. The child prodigy. At only sixteen he was making waves at becoming the top figure skater in the world, winning gold and silver left and right, with a few bronzes thrown in. The first time Yuuri saw Viktor, he had hung up his dance shoes to replace them with skates. Skating whenever he got the chance, he was determined to catch up to Viktor one day. He would compete with him one day, he just had to keep practicing and hope his head would let him get through the difficulty at becoming someone who could measure up to the child prodigy.

Yuuri and Hiroko found their seats, getting comfortable as they listened to the commentators talk as they watched the skaters warm up and down on the ice. Yuuri saw a silver flash speed by some skaters practicing spins. He tapped his mom on the arm excitedly, pointing with the other as his eyes followed Viktor as he transitioned from skating forward to backwards, swinging his arms gently to the tempo in his own head. Yuuri's smile could have melted the ice, it was so bright, never taking his eyes off of Victor. Even when Viktor stepped off the ice, putting his guards on his skates, then disappearing with his coach to the back, Yuuri watched transfixed not believing he was here.

::::::::::::::::::::

Viktor was exhausted as he stepped down from winning silver, he waved a little bit more before skating off towards Yakov. He didn't know the last time he slept for a full night, and last night was no different. Waking at 3:00 a.m. and not being able to get back to sleep, just silently laying down staring at the ceiling. He stepped off the ice, putting on his guards, he shrugged on his hoodie walking to the back to grab his bag, changing into sneakers. He stuffed his long hair into the hood of his jacket telling Yakov he'd be back. He rushed off not listening as Yakov yelled for him to get his butt back there.

  
He ran at full speed avoiding reporters, and other skaters, he didn't feel like talking to anyone, he just wanted one minute alone. Don't get him wrong he loved the ice, loved the crowd when they cheered and loved answering reporters. But today was an off day, he didn't want to be around anyone. Rushing into the bathroom, he set down his bag by the sink. He turned the water to lukewarm, filling his hands with the water, he ran the water over his face. Turning the water off, he sat down leaning against the wall. He took out his silver medal, turning it over in his hands.

  
"Not bad, could have been better with the jumps, my step sequence could use some work....." Viktor let out a sigh, dropping the medal back in his bag. He was putting his hair into a ponytail, glancing up as the door to the bathroom opened, entering a boy of ten or eleven. His smile was huge, a skip in his step.

  
Yuuri looked down, then froze in his place, the smile falling into a shocked expression. There. Sitting right there on the floor of the bathroom was the Viktor Nikiforov. He took off his glasses, looking at them like they were deceiving him. Surely the Viktor Nikiforov wouldn't be sitting in some bathroom after just winning silver. Replacing his glasses back on his face, he looked back down to see Viktor watching him.

  
Viktor watched the blood rush to the kids face, his eyes widened when he saw the kid clutch his chest, the boys breathing increasing before he started to sway. Viktor cursed rushing to catch the kid, gently leaning the boy against the wall. Well his day just took a turn for the worst. "Hey, can you understand me?" Yuuri looked up at the voice. His chest felt ready to explode with panicked excitement, and embarrassment. He was having a slight panic attack right in front of his idol. So much for first impressions, Yuuri thought, trying to slow his breathing. Closing his eyes, he nodded at Viktor's question. "Good, now just relax. I'm going to get help, just hang on." Viktor went to stand but hands grabbed him, keeping him still. He cocked an eyebrow at the boy.

  
"I...I...I'm f...fine, calming d....down." Yuuri let go of Viktor, looking at his hands in amazement for a second....... He touched Viktor Nikiforov. Oh man he couldn't tell if this was the best or worst moment of his life.

  
"Okay.... What's your name?" Viktor asked, hoping it would calm the boy down.

  
"K....Katsuki Yuuri..... Your Viktor Nikiforov...... I'm talking to Viktor Nikiforov." The last words sounded like he were talking to himself.

  
"Oh so did you watch me skate today? What did you think?"

  
"You were great.... Really great." Yuuri ducked his head to hide his blush. His breathing had returned to normal, but he still felt a little shaky.

  
"Thank you. Do you skate?" Viktor didn't know why, but he wanted to sit here and just talk with the boy Yuuri. He didn't want to leave the bathroom and face all the reporters and his coach. He felt completely content to just sit there talking with Yuuri for hours.

  
"Yes.... But I'm not that good...... You..... Inspired me to skate." Yuuri mumbled the last words, but Viktor still heard them. Now it was Viktor's turn to blush, but he smiled brightly.

  
"Really!"

  
Yuuri nodded, smiling softly at the excited expression on the young skaters face.

  
Viktor debated with himself before pulling his bag over to him. He opened it looking through his bag he found the extra pair of skates he kept for emergencies, and a white sharpie, also for emergencies.

  
He wrote on the skates in his perfect penmanship he practiced for hours. He capped the marker, dropping it in the bag. He handed the skates to Yuuri, who took them hesitantly.

  
Yuuri read the script across the skates, blushing to the extreme now. "Your giving me your skates?" Yuuri widened his eyes when Viktor nodded. No way.  
"I couldn't, these are..." Yuuri was cut off by a finger a millimeter from his lips.

  
"There yours now, let these inspire you to keep skating. I bet your just wonderful." Viktor smiled, and for once today he felt truly happy. Seeing the awe and tears come to Yuuri's eyes softened his heart. He didn't know why but he hugged Yuuri, before stepping back, hands on Yuuri's shoulders.

  
"Never give up. Then maybe one day we'll skate on the same ice..... Okay?"

  
Yuuri nodded, bowing repeatedly. Knocking on the door startled them both. "Yuuri honey, you alright." His mother said in Japanese.

  
"Hai." He said. "Thank you Viktor." Yuuri bowed one more time. His smile could've blinded Viktor.

  
"Your welcome." Viktor waved as Yuuri rushed out of the bathroom to his mother. Viktor zipped up his bag, the smile still plastered to his face as he walked back to Yakov.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Yuuri, where did you get these?" Viktor held up a skate he had taken out of a one of the moving boxes Yuuri had packed for moving to Saint Petersburg.

  
"You really do forget things easily don't you?" Yuuri raised an eyebrow, more amused then anything.

  
Viktor looked to Yuuri then back to the skate, reading the faded writing. It took a second before a small smile of realization dawned on him. "You were so small..... I remember now, of having an exhausted day, I hadn't been sleeping good.... You had made my day." Viktor gently laid the skate down on the ground. Standing, he took Yuuri into his arms, hugging him tightly.

  
Yuuri out of love and habit, buried his head in Viktor's chest, wrapping his arms around Viktor's waist.

  
"Your day? You made my day. Who knew years later we'd be here now, I wonder how our younger selves would react if we told them that on day we would meet again, but you as my coach." Yuuri grinned looking up.

  
"Then I would have never left that bathroom, or probably stow you away with me back to Russia, you were so cute."

  
"Were?" Yuuri stepped back, crossing his arms playfully.

  
"Still love, but now I can do a lot of other things our younger selves wouldn't have been able to do." Viktor snatched a laughing Yuuri into his arms kissing him deeply, sliding his hands down Yuuri's back, going lower till Yuuri jumped a bit wrapping his legs tightly around Viktor's waist.

  
"We'll unpack later, there's something way more important to do in the bedroom anyway." Viktor said nuzzling lovingly at Yuuri's neck, as he made his way to their bedroom.

  
"Alright, but promise me one thing." Yuuri mumbled.

  
"Yes love, anything."

  
"Don't ever take your eyes off me."

**Author's Note:**

> So that's what I came up with. Hope you enjoyed and if you guys have any suggestions, I love hearing opinions. I'm new to this writing fanfics so bare with me if there's mistakes.
> 
> Tumblr: [FullMetalKarneval13](https://fullmetalkarneval13.tumblr.com/)


End file.
